


Skinny

by Donts



Series: Langst [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Anorexic Lance (Voltron), Eating Disorders, Heavy Angst, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Lance just wants to be skinny.Song: Oh Ana by Mother Mother
Series: Langst [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Kudos: 77





	Skinny

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Ana - Mother Mother

_**I'll be god, I'll be god, I'll be god, I'll be god today** _

Lance winces as he lowers himself into the hot water. Eventually it feels nice.

_**Hold my head under the bath and breathe away** _

He slides under the water and feels the water rush up his nostrils. It stings, causing him to sit up.

_**Slit my wrist and watch that blood evaporate** _

While gasping for air his eyes land on the scars on his thighs. The word "fat" is carved into them. He shivers.

_**Being this godly can't be good for Ana's safety, Ana hear me** _

Lance looks into the mirror, looking over every flaw on him. 

"I just have to be skinny."

_**I'll play god, I'll play god, I'll play god, I'll play god today** _

Lance plays with the food on his plate. He starts to wonder how many calories are in the goo. Does it have any fats? He decided to just not eat for now.

_**Anti up and play that god a poker game** _

"You aren't going to eat anything, Lance?" Hunk says with concern as Lance gets up from his seat.

"I just feel sick, that's all." Lance shrugs.

_**Walk away with all our god's spare change** _

"Well, at least eat a few bites."

Lance picks up a spoonful and chews it well before swallowing it with water.

Hunk nods his head and goes back to his own plate.

_**Playing this godly can't be good for Ana's safety, Ana hear me** _

Lance hurls over the toilet, puking up the little amount he had just eaten. He felt utterly disgusted with himself.

He looks in the mirror and wipes off excess vomit.

_**Oh Ana I'll be with you still,** _

It had been a week and Lance had either puked up everything or eaten nothing at all.

_**You are the angel that I couldn't kill** _

He looked in the mirror but all he saw was fat, fat, fat. He weighed himself but the numbers were always to high.

_**I'll fake god, I'll fake god, I'll fake god, I'll fake god today** _

"You look like you just crawled out of hell. You good?" Podge nudged Lance, a small shock coming over her face at how easy it was to get him to stumble.

"Just didn't get enough sleep."

_**Hop up on a cloud and watch the world decay** _

Pidge didn't question any further. She was worried though. Lance looked like a zombie for fucks sake.

_**Ana on my shoulders and we'll laugh away** _

Lance felt horrible. 

Fat, fat, fat. She called you out because you're fat.

Skinny skinny skinny, you need too be skinny.

_**Faking this godly can't be good for Ana's safety, Ana hear me** _

Lance went back into his room after skip ping another meal. He looked into the mirror.

He broke into tears. He still wasn't thin enough.

_**Ana baby, I'm not crazy** _

In reality, you could see Lance's ribs. He was already severely underweight.

_**Oh Ana, Oh Ana** _

It was as if someone had placed a filter over his eyes. Causing him to be blind to the pain he was causing himself.

_**Oh Ana, I'll be with you still,** _

"Maybe if I don't eat for another week, I'll be perfect."

_**You are the Angel that I couldn't kill** _

"Yeah, just one more week."

_**Kill** _

Lance held his stomach in pain. He was so hungry. But he couldn't stop now! If he did he would never reach his goal.

_**Kill** _

The team started worrying for Lance's health. His stamina was so much lower than it use to be. Not to mention he looked like a skeleton.

_**Kill** _

His eyes had bags and his jeans were now too big. Even his shirt was starting to bag off of him. Lance was killing himself in one of the worst ways possible.

_**Kill** _

The team tried to get him to eat but he always refused. So they resorted to forcing him to eat. If they managed to get something down his throat he would puke it up.

_**Oh Ana, I'll be with you still, you are the Angel that I couldn't kill** _

The team was heartbroken. After Lance left the dining room he burst into tears. It's painful to watch someone you care for hurt themselves.

_**Ana, I'll be with you still, you are the angel that I couldn't kill** _

Lance was certain the team just didn't want him to be happy. Couldn't they see he was making himself pretty?

_**I couldn't kill** _

Lance was forced to stop piloting the blue lion and Allura took over. He was simply too frail and sick to fight in a war. Everyone in the team was sad about it.

_**I couldn't kill** _

Coran was with Lance almost every second of the day, trying to get him to eat anything or to see what he was doing to himself.

_**I couldn't kill, no I couldn't kill** _

No matter how hard everyone tried it seemed that nothing worked. Lance was deteriorating right before their eyes.

_**No I couldn't kill, no I couldn't kill Ana** _

Lance became addicted to the empty feeling inside of him, the pains of hunger shooting through his body. He couldn't stop it.

_**Oh Ana** _

When Lance died the team cried wishing they could've done more. And now Lance rest in the ground, skinnier then ever before.


End file.
